


The Whole Wide Web and I

by Anonymous



Series: Ikigai verse [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Instagram, M/M, Social Media, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: You thought I was done with this universe?Think again.A completely self-indulgent third part toIkigaiin which Instagram, Twitter, and several gossip sites react to the progression of the Hanyu-Chens.
Relationships: Nathan Chen/Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: Ikigai verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555186
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23
Collections: Anonymous





	The Whole Wide Web and I

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't even about zuzuthan anymore omg.
> 
> but anyways, if you haven't read the other two fics in this, then go do that. you probably won't understand anything. if you have read them, enjoy the pure crack.

Welcome to Instagram! Verified users are marked with a special mark, shown as such: **john_doe°**

Have fun following your friends, **yuzuruhanyu°**

* * *

**Nathan Chen @nathanwchen°** just posted on Instagram:

a picture of Nathan and Yuzuru kissing on the podium, a sea of Japan and American flags blurred behind them. Off to the side, Vincent is covering his face with his bouquet of flowers and trying to give the couple as much space as possible as to not ruin their moment. Later on that day, hidden from the cameras in the hallways of the arena, Vincent would punch both Nathan and Yuzuru hard on the shoulder, screaming “Way to make me feel left out, you guys!”, and then pulling them both into a tight, congratulatory hug. Nathan would then chase Vincent away mockingly with puckered lips.

**nathanwchen°** thanks to **@govincentzhou** for entrusting me with the power of shaggy last week to win my gold. and sorry #shomauno for ruining your wedding ceremony… this hunk of mans is mine now *wink emoji* **@yuzuruhanyu**

37.2k likes | 1.9k comments

**govincentzhou°** dude i felt so awkward standing there on the podium at least warn a guy next time

 **nathanwchen° @govincentzhou** whoops

**maiashibutani°** why do all the fun things happen when i’m gone

**yuzurufanyuu** wait is that… a VERIFIED YUZURU HANYU ACC OMG GUYS!! IR HAS THE MARK NEXT TO IT AND EVERYTHING **@1shomauno @yuzu2love @4nathanchen @quadkingqueen @figureskatinggeek @quadaxelplease @yurioniceirl**

 **1shomauno @yuzurufanyuu** bro did nathan just do the impossible and convince yuzuru to get an instagram???

**alexshibutani°** and maia and I just HAD to take this season off…

**yurioniceirl** are you staying in competitive figure skating?? are you legit married????

**yuzuruhanyu°** who’s to say we can’t have our own wedding ceremony now?

 **1shomauno @yuzuruhanyu** oh my god my dreams are coming true

* * *

**Yuzuru Hanyu @yuzuruhanyu°** posted for the first time on Instagram!

  
a picture of Yuzuru and Nathan at a beach in Sendai, right where the Nanakita River meets the bay. It is the same location where, years ago, Yuzuru walked as a teenager and later wrote about in his journal. He has told Nathan the story since the World Championships and, deciding to visit Sendai while in Japan, Yuzuru took Nathan to the beach. 

The sun dipped low on the horizon and Nathan’s free arm was extended upwards, holding up a “number one” finger to the dawning sky. His free arm was draped around Yuzuru’s back, who had sunglasses on but the happy and loving look on his face could not be hidden by the glasses. Yuzuru held a sandy collection of seashells and rocks in his hands, stretched out away from his body as to not get his shirt dirty. Both were smiling brightly at one another, silhouettes highlighted by the orange glow of the sunrise.]

**yuzuruhanyu°** when **@nathanwchen** told me to get an instagram in 2017, I didn’t see the point. But now that I have one two years later, I can show off to the world just how much he means to me. Congratulations on your well-deserved win, my ocean.

44.3k likes | 2.5k comments

**nathanwchen°** i was so angry at you for waking me up early to see the sunrise but it was worth it to see you smiling

 **figureskatinggeek @nathanwchen** why is this such a nathan thing to say to his boyfriend im so soft **@4nathanchen @quadkingqueen**

 **quadaxelplease @nathanwchen** oh my gosh this is so cute

 **yuzuruhanyu° @nathanwchen** it’s not my fault you went to sleep really late last night

 **nathanwchen° @yuzuruhanyu** it kind of is tbh

 **yuzuruhanyu° @nathanwchen** uh

 **javierfernandezskater° @yuzuruhanyu @nathanwchen** do i want to know? absolutely not.

 **1shomauno @javierfernandezskater** OOF MY DUDE

**yurioniceirl** they living that high-class boyfriend life tho **@yuzu2love** this could be us but you playin

 **yuzu2love** **@yurioniceirl** you’re the one who didn’t want to watch a movie with me last week but bitch i loooooove youuuuu guuuurll

**meryledavis°** oh so when I tell you to get an instagram, it’s a “no, wait until I retire” but when nathan tells you, it’s “okay, i’ll post a photo in two minutes babe” wow i see how it it

 **yuzuruhanyu° @meryledavis** nathan is very convincing...

 **meryledavis° @yuzuruhanyu** i don’t even wanna know

**jasonbskates° @nathanwchen @yuzuruhanyu** why did both of y’all stay in japan anyways?

 **yuzuruhanyu° @jasonbskates** my sister’s wedding!! **@saya.h.watanabe**

 **nathanwchen° @jasonbskates** and also just because we deserved a vacation lol

* * *

  
**Figure Skating Gossip » Articles » Latest Figure Skating News**

This article includes multiple links. Click the underlined words to access outside media.

Last night, Nathan boarded a plane with his newly-revealed boyfriend, two-time Olympic Gold Medalist in Men’s Figure Skating, Yuzuru Hanyu, nowhere to be seen. A few hours ago, he arrived at LAX airport and still, no Yuzuru Hanyu to be found.

This left many fans wondering; is their relationship, barely a week old to the public, already over? With Nathan training mostly in Lakewood, California, and Yuzuru training at TCC in Toronto full-time, how would they be able to maintain their relationship as full-time competitive skaters on opposite sides of the continent?

**Comments and Discussion:**

**Anonymous1:** Why are we talking about this? Why can’t we talk about how Nathan just came back from a year-long hiatus after a career-ending injury, and won the World Championships by a landslide? Why aren’t we talking about how these two men managed to break the season’s record scores twice and both are coming back from long hiatuses?

**» Anonymous2:** Exactly my question. I know this is a gossip page, but it is still a figure skating site. I have seen more “articles” about the Yuzuru-Nathan steamy relationship than about their record-breaking skates. Why are we not talking about Yuzu’s beautiful quad loop? Or Nathan’s perfect quad lutz? And how both of them managed to break records within ten minutes of each other?

**» Anonymous3:** Sadly, people care more about relationships nowadays than four revolutions in the air—it seems superhuman abilities have become the norm now!

**» Anonymous1:** Pffft I wish! Imagine if I could do a quad?! Lol.

**Anonymous3:** Nathan just posted on his Instagram that he would be returning to Lakewood after a quick vacation in Japan to receive more training. They didn’t break up. He said that while he thinks he’s done well at the WC, he thinks there are things he’s gotten rusty on and needs to improve for the next season. If you would have done your research, you would have known this. I know this is a gossip site but speculation is still really dumb, especially when the truth is so painfully obvious.

**» Anonymous4:** So does this mean he’s officially un-retiring. Coming back out of retirement? Er— you know what I mean.

**» Anonymous3:** It’s not “official” but I’m pretty sure he’s staying!! 

**» Anonymous5:** Not to mention, Nathan’s always been taking trips to Colorado and Toronto for week-long coaching sessions or to get choreography. I think he’ll be able to see Yuzuru a few times during the off-season when he takes a trip to TCC.

**» Anonymous3:** Yeah! I forgot about that. Their relationship obviously has really strong foundations if they’re able to be so competitive with one another on an international level and still be able to be lovey-dovey (lol). It’s also probably been going on a LOT longer than we might’ve thought (if I remember correctly, Nathan first started going to TCC after his hip injury in ~2016?)

**» Anonymous5:** Yes, after his off-ice rehab and surgery. He did basic ice-training with physicians at TCC and once he was able to do full-strength jumps, he went to Marina in Colorado who helped him stabilize his triple axel. He’s been going to both those clubs ever since, even though Raf is still his main coach.

**» Anonymous3:** So… Nathan and Yuzuru could have been together for two years now if they got together when they first met…? Spicy…

* * *

**Nathan Chen @nathanwchen°** just posted on Instagram

  
Applause rings throughout the rink, which is nothing new to Nathan and he skates a lap around the rink, preparing for another jump. But when he hears someone call out _“do a quad axel!”_ he screeches to a stop, ice chips flying with his sudden, forceful halt. The sound of his blades scratching against the ice is audible, even from the camera’s faraway perspective and Nathan nearly trips on his own toe picks from the momentum.

His face is hopeful but restrained as he searches the perimeter of the boards for the familiar voice and when he sees him, Nathan’s face crumples into one of pure relief. A blurred black figure races into frame and engulfs Nathan into a tight hug. When the camera refocuses, it is Yuzuru, dressed in his usual black workout clothes and skates, clutching onto Nathan who seems to be in tears—or at least close to it. The video ends before the two have pulled apart and the rink has erupted in whoops and cheers.

**nathanwchen°** It’s only been a month apart but it felt like a lifetime… thanks for coming to train with me *heart emoji* **@yuzuruhanyu**

39.4k likes | 1.9k comments

**quadaxelplease** I have been summoned. I am soft. I am in tears.

 **1shomauno @quadaxelplease** maggie you continue to astound me why are you always early

 **quadaxelplease** winx magix, Benny **@1shomauno**

 **1shomauno @quadaxelplease** maggie… i love you… but what?

**yuzuruhanyu°** i felt like it was my turn to take a trip elsewhere to train… also, I’m still waiting on that quad axel. Better do it before I do *wink emoji*

 **quadkingqueen @quadaxelplease** maggie look at what you’ve done

 **nathanwchen°** is that a challenge **@yuzuruhanyu**

 **quadaxelplease** **@nathanwchen** oh no

 **yuzu2love @quadaxelplease** oh yes maggie

* * *

**Figure Skating Gossip » Articles » Latest Figure Skating News**

This article includes multiple links. Click the underlined words to access outside media.

It has been three years since Nathan Chen and Yuzuru Hanyu publicly revealed their relationship to the world (yes, time has passed by that quickly!). The two are now living in Toronto near Yuzuru’s place of training, TCC while Nathan takes occasional trips down to California to train with Rafael, who is still listed as his current coach although Nathan trains in Toronto more frequently. Since the World Championships 2019 (which happened on this exact day, three years ago), Nathan and Yuzuru have done countless ice shows together, gone on many vacations, switched places on the podium more frequently than I change my socks, and have posted a cacophony of seriously sweet photos on Instagram. (Check out the post here where Yuzuru set up a collection of wine and champagne for Nathan’s 21st birthday and hosted a surprise party—a classy twist on the typical drinking party most 21-year-olds here in the US have...)

Just last month, in fact, at the 2022 Beijing Olympics where Nathan won gold and Yuzuru won silver, they recreated their 2019 World Championships moment on the podium, which they have dubbed their “wedding ceremony” (see Shoma Uno and Yuzuru Hanyu’s original wedding ceremony here). And two days ago, at the 2022 World Championships, Yuzuru beat out Nathan for gold by less than two points and recreated it again. (talk about power couple, amirite?). 

These two have always been at the top of the podium, one gold and the other silver, except for two instances: one at the 2020 GPF where Shoma Uno beat them both out for gold, with Yuzuru in a close second and Nathan in an even closer third; and at the 2021 World Championships, where Vincent Zhou’s fabulous free skate brought him into silver below Yuzuru Hanyu’s gold. Nathan Chen, who unfortunately fell twice in his free skate despite leaving the short program in first place, did not manage to make the podium and settled for fourth behind Cha Junhwan. But aside from those rare occasions, these two have traded silvers and golds ever since Nathan’s debut as an international senior.

According to them, their relationship lasted for about six months before the world found out making it almost four years of a steady, competitive relationship, which leads me to wonder; when will they seal the deal and actually get married?

**Comments and Discussion:**

**Anonymous1:** Yuzuru is a Japanese citizen and Japan (specifically Sendai) doesn’t reocgnize gay marriages. If they were to get married, it wouldn’t mean anything to the Japanese court and Yuzuru might be stripped of his citizenship (unlikely since he is a national treasure, but still possible). Some cities in Japan recognize gay partnerships and grant some sort of “official paperwork” that lets a couple have visitation rights in a hospital, share property, wealth, etc, but Sendai (Yuzu’s hometown) does not do this yet.

**» Anonymous2:** Not to mention, Yuzuru’s already being heavily criticized by Japanese fans for being in a gay relationship. If he were to get married to Nathan (which I do want to see, don’t get me wrong) it would turn a “temporary” problem, as I have seen some Japanese fans refer to it, to a very “permanent” one.

**» Anonymous3:** I have heard that Sendai is gunning for the legal paperwork law to be passed, though. The citizens are really pushing for it because of Yuzuru lol.

**» Anonymous1:** Really?! That’s great! That means if Yuzu and Nathan get married in the states, it would then be recognized in Japan since Yuzuru’s (probably) registered as a citizen of Sendai. (If he has residence in Tokyo, which already has such laws in place, then him and Nathan can already get married looooool)

**» Anonymous4:** I’m learning so much today. Who knew stanning figure skaters could teach me about the intricacies of gay marriages/partnerships in Japan lol.

* * *

**Yuzuru Hanyu @yuzuruhanyu°** just posted on Instagram!

a video of Yuzuru and Nathan at the TCC rink. The two get close together for a high-five and then split apart as they gain speed for a jump. For some peculiar reason, all the skaters have left the ice or gathered around the edges even though program music isn’t playing, and the ice is left completely empty for only Yuzuru and Nathan. A female voice counts off to the side, _“five, six, seven, eight…”_ A back-counter. And a side-by-side axel. The video ends with the rink exploding into loud cheers and Nathan letting out a loud ‘whoop’ with Yuzuru laughing triumphantly.

**yuzuruhanyu°** *wink emoji* *blue heart emoji* **@nathanwchen**

78.5k likes | 4.4k comments

**1shomauno** beautiful triple axels!

**1shomauno** ...wait a minute… 

**nathanwchen°** *sunglasses emoji*

**maiashibutani°** HOLY CRAP

**javierfernadezskater°** DID I COUNT THAT CORRECTLY

**1shomauno** WAIT WHAT **@yuzu2love @4nathanchen @quadkingqueen @figureskatinggeek @quadaxelplease @yurioniceirl @yuzurufanyuu**

**govincentzhou°** THE POWER OF SHAGGY HAS MANIFESTED IN YOU BOTH

**tomostar0120°** I DROPPED MY CROISSANT

**4nathanchen** OH MY GOD I HAVE SEEN GOD **@quadaxelplease**

**karebearsk8°** I CANT EVEN DO A TRIPLE AXEL

**yurioniceirl** MY BONES ARE QUAKING SOMEONE HELP **@quadaxelplease** MAGGIE YOUR TIME HAS COME

**quadkingqueen** YALL THIS MEANS NATHAN CAN LITERALLY DO ALL THE QUADS LEMME HEAR YOU SAY QUAD KING **@quadaxelplease** WHERE ARE YOU MAGGIE

**alexshibutani°** DUDE **@jasonbskates** DID YOU KNOW THIS AND NOT TELL ME

 **jasonbskates°** they’ve been landing it for a while **@alexshibutani** lol i just didn’t want to spoil the surprise

 **alexshibutani°** **@jasonbskates** SINCE WHEN

 **jasonbskates°** **@alexshibutani** they were both working on it but landed it a day apart… last weekend?

 **alexshibutani°** WHO LANDED IT FIRST **@jasonbskates**

 **nathanwchen°** dont do it bro **@jasonbskates @alexshibutani** i beg you

 **jasonbskates°** yuzu did it first **@alexshibutani @nathanwchen @yuzuruhanyu** and then Nathan got salty and competitive so he landed it the next morning out of sheer luck

 **nathanwchen° @jasonbskates** NOT LUCK. PURE SKILL. **@yuzuruhanyu @alexshibutani**

 **jasonbskates°** yeah so anyways now they both can do it really well and then ofc sbs so im shook and jelly af **@nathanwchen @alexshibutani @yuzuruhanyu**

 **yuzuruhanyu° @nathanwchan @jasonbskates @alexshibutani** what does “shook” mean

**yuzu2love** oh holy CRAP what is this sorcery **@quadaxelplease** MAGGIE GET OVER HERE

**graciegold95°** !!!

**meryledavis°** and i havent done a single jump in twenty years… congrats!!

**figureskatinggeek** **@quadaxelplease @quadaxelplease @quadaxelplease** MAGGIE THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO BE LATE

**ashleywagner2010°** this is awesome!! (also why is everyone asking for a maggie?)

**1j0b0y3°** *clapping emoji* 

**yuzurufanyuu** MAGGIE WHERE TF ARE YOU **@quadaxelplease**

**charlieawhite°** so happy for you guys!!

**jmedvedevaj°** YES! I’M SO HAPPY I WAS THERE TO WITNESS IT PERSONALLY

**adaripp°** my babies are all grown up *tear emoji*

**quadaxelplease** what did i miss?? why does everyone keep tagging me??

**quadaxelplease** wAIT

**quadaxelplease** IS THAT A FUCKING Q U A D A X E L

* * *

**Twitter Political Updates @worldwidepolitics°**

(1/2) Miyagi Prefecture (Japan) passed a law that allows LGBTQ+ partnerships to be recognized lawfully if the couple decides to fill out the necessary paperwork starting this+

**Twitter Political Updates @worldwidepolitics°**

(2/2) April 2023. Miyagi’s capital and most populous city, Sendai, has been pushing for this law since spring of 2019. See this article for more details.

* * *

**Nathan Chen @nathanhchen°** just posted on Instagram!

a video, taken at the World Figure Skating Championships 2023 Gala. Yuzuru and Nathan, as the gold medalist and silver medalist, respectively, stand onstage to give a speech about their continued success on the podium as a couple.

“It has been kind of infuriating to be beaten for the gold by Nathan because then I can’t even get angry at him,” Yuzuru says, a chuckle playing on his lips as he looks lovingly over at Nathan, who stands by his side. “I got gold this year at Worlds, Nathan gold last year, and I won the year before that, so I’m planning on getting a streak and winning again next year.”

“You wish,” Nathan taunts, just barely audible to the mic sitting in front of them. The audience notices, however, and rumbles with laughter. A few camera flashes go off in the back.

“Shush, you won gold at GPF this year and last year.”

“And I wanted to win gold here, too!”

“But, I do think you deserve at least _one_ gold today,” Yuzuru continues, looking Nathan in the eye instead of the crowd.

Nathan ruffles his eyebrows, glancing at the teleprompter where their speech had been written, scanning over the text curiously when he heard the unfamiliar words; the words they had practiced countless times the night before because Nathan had been so damn concerned about messing up the speech in front of everyone. “Yuzu? What are you—”

“Nathan,” Yuzuru pulls the microphone off the stand, turning to his side. He grabs one of Nathan’s hands, leading him to the center of the stage, where they are not blocked by the large wooden podium. “I have a gift for you.”

“Oh, god.”

“You are very, very special to me. We’re going on our fifth year together and I have fallen in love with you every single day since then. And due to certain circumstances in Japan, I am now allowed to call you mine.” Yuzuru pulls out a box and gets down on one knee, opening the box to reveal a simple gold wedding band. “Will you marry me?”

Nathan’s face contorts into one of pure joy. But instead of saying ‘yes’ and tackling Yuzuru in a hug like Yuzuru expected him to, Nathan starts laughing.

_“No way!”_ Nathan guffaws, bowing over at the waist, clutching his stomach. “This is not happening right now. No way!”

The audience begins murmuring, appalled at Nathan’s audacity to embarrass his boyfriend in such a manner. Yuzuru’s confusion only grows.

“Nathan, what—”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I shouldn't be laughing,” Nathan wipes away a tear that had escaped in his sudden moment of unadulterated joy. 

_No, you really shouldn’t,_ Yuzuru wanted to huff out, but he kept his composure. He was certain that Nathan wouldn’t make him lose face like this.

“It’s just—” Nathan reaches into his blazer, pulling out a similar box. When he opens the box, it reveals a ring identical to Yuzuru’s. He gets down on one knee, barely in control of his laughter. The two of them must look like idiots, kneeling in front of one another. “I was going to propose tonight, too.”

Yuzuru sees the ring, finally comprehends the outrageous situation, and collapses on the floor of the stage, laughing as well.

**nathanhchen°** we will never be a normal couple, will we? @ **yuzuruhanyuc** (also… peep the username changes) *wink emoji*

65.4k likes | 2.7k comments

**saya.h.watanabe** i’m so happy for you two :) **@nathanhchen @yuzuruhanyuc** married life is very fun!

**1shomauno** u guys are getting married?! Cool! so am I!!!!

 **4nathanchen @1shomauno** wHAT??!!! YOU ARE?!!! BEN CONGRATS!

 **1shomauno @4nathanchen** are you free early next year? can you fly from maryland to california for the wedding?

* * *

**Skating Updates Twitter @figuresk8upd8s**

Guys, Nathan and Yuzuru just sealed the deal today in front of a judge in LA! Other skaters were there as witnesses. I’ll upload the photos as soon as I find them!! I’m so happy omgggg!

* * *

**Shoma Uno Trash (aka Benjamin) @1shomauno**

So apparently yuzu and nathan adopted a kid and his names also benjamin!! wow guys im yuzu and nathans lovechild apparently who knew

**Margareta Wade-Tachibana Official @OCnews_maggie°**

Ben wants to have (or adopt) a kid now. Someone help me I’m not good with children.

> **Maggie trash my dood @quadaxelplease**
> 
> But Ben H-C is v adorable. Just putting that out there

* * *

**Figure Skating Gossip » Articles » Latest Figure Skating News**

This article includes multiple links. Click the underlined words to access outside media.

Nathan Chen just announced his retirement from competitive figure skating after winning silver at this year’s World Figure Skating Championships. He plans to join his husband, Yuzuru Hanyu, who retired three seasons ago, in Sendai, Japan where Yuzuru currently coaches. He plans to choreograph and coach Yuzuru’s students, as well as their four-year-old son, Benjamin Hanyu-Chen, who they had been fostering for over two years but recently adopted. Nathan has had a major role in choreographing his own programs, his husband’s programs, and even parts of Yuzuru’s students’ programs. (Some of Yuzuru’s current students include Junior Grand Prix Finalist Female Bronze Medalist Yuki Watanabe, Japan National Championships Senior Men’s Silver Medalist Daisuke Ako, and Senior Men’s World Champion Borya Petrov. Nathan commonly works on step sequences and transitions for faster-paced routines, in case you wanted to check out some of his work.) (You’re welcome for the links ;D)

Here are Nathan and Yuzuru giving a speech regarding Nathan’s retirement during a press conference in Tokyo after returning from this year’s World Championships.

We wish you the best of luck during your retirement, Nathan!

**Comments and Discussion:**

**Anonymous1:** Here lies the end of an era… Nathan still had maybe two years left to fight it out but with all these younger skaters pulling out quintuple jumps, it was smart of him to leave while he was still strong. I’m glad he’s found happiness though :)

**» Anonymous2:** I still wish he would’ve tried a quintuple at least once though… It’s crazy to think that he was still able to compete with these kids who could do quint toes and quint sals, with only quads. 

**» Anonymous3:** Only three senior skaters can do quintuples right now though, and only one can do them consistently/without underrotations: Borya. It’s funny to see how Yuzuru coached a student to beat his own husband lol. I guess in a way, Yuzuru was still at this year’s and last year’s Worlds. I wish Nathan would’ve done at least one more season to see how he would match up against the upcoming juniors with quints. Anyone know of a junior that can do a quint loop/lutz/flip that I haven’t heard of?

**» Anonymous2:** There are none yet… but I heard Borya has been training quint flips and getting them consistent! Apparently, he’s skipping over the loop because he prefers toe jumps over edge jumps… 

**» Anonymous1:** There’s a junior skater that can do quint toe and sal almost as consistently as Borya. He’s going into seniors next season and I’m really excited!!

**» Anonymous4:** But isn’t that one of Eteri’s skaters? Will he stay consistent once his body develops further? Borya’s short and isn’t going to grow much at this point (he’s 19) so its not like he’ll lose his quints to a growth spurt or something, but the younger skaters might

**Anonymous4:** I know this is kind of off-topic but since Benjamin has both US and Japanese citizenship, who will he represent when he starts competing? He’s nowhere near Juniors age requirements but it’s still a valid question.

**» Anonymous5:** I think Nathan said that Ben wants to compete for the US, since that’s where he was born… and he’s like Nathan’s mini-me anyways, so yeah. But of course, he’s only four so we don’t know yet. He may change his mind.

**» Anonymous6:** Yeah, Ben’s probably going to follow in his Dad’s footsteps rather than his Oto-san :) It’s crazy how much Ben looks like Nathan, too.

**» Anonymous5:** That’s just because Ben has Chinese heritage

**» Anonymous4:** So when Ben gets older, will he renounce his Japanese citizenship?

**» Anonymous5:** If he wants to skate for the US, probably. I have high hopes for him… being raised by two superstar fathers must be a lot of work to live up to, but he will have a proven-successful coach (Yuzuru) and an experienced choreographer (Nathan) on his side 24/7.

**Anonymous6:** It’s so cute seeing Nathan speak Japanese with his accent. Yuzuru taught him well; his grammar is good and he has a wide vocabulary but I don’t think that accent will ever go away lol

**» Anonymous7:** He learned fluent Japanese before Mandarin lmao the betrayal...

**» Anonymous8:** I’m sure Benjamin will have a much better accent with his Japanese hahaha

* * *

**Skating News Twitter @figuresk8upd8s**

(1/3) Nathan Chen and Yuzuru Hanyu just adopted their second child, Kishiko Hanyu-chen, from an orphanage in Sendai. Kishiko was abandoned at the orphanage’s steps when she was less than a week old and has spent sixteen months in the orphanage’s care. Nathan, who recently retired

**Skating News Twitter @figuresk8upd8s**

(2/3) from competitive figure skating, said that they had been visiting Kishiko for a few months now, but decided to adopt her now that Nathan would be travelling for competitions less. Nathan, who maintains American citizenship but resides in Sendai (similar to his son Benjamin)

**Skating News Twitter @figuresk8upd8s**

(3/3) will care for Kishiko while also choreographing programs for Yuzuru’s students. Kishiko means “child of the sea”. Her registered birthday is November 4, as her actual birthdate is not known. (see more facts on Nathan’s Instagram post here)

* * *

**Nathan H Chen @nathanhchen°**

Congrats to Borya for a successful final season! A Grand Prix Final silver, a Russian Nationals gold, and a World Championships Gold. Yuzuru and I are so proud of the skater you’ve become, and you’re Benjamin’s biggest inspiration (besides his fathers ofc lol)

* * *

**Figure Skating Results » 20XX-20XX Figure Skating Season » 20XX Junior Grand Prix Finals Results - MENS SINGLES**

Click on the skaters to see their full profiles.

**Gold Medal -** **Feliks MIKHAILOV** **(RUS)**

16 years old, current world record holder for Junior Mens’ total score, current Russian Junior Champion, current Junior World Championships bronze medalist, former Junior Grand Prix Final silver medalist

Coach: **Mikhail Kolyada**

SP - 96.82 (1) (Personal Best)

FP - 149.63 (2)

TOTAL - 246.45 (1)

**Silver Medal -** **Benjamin HANYU-CHEN** **(USA)**

Coach: **Yuzuru Hanyu-Chen** and **Nathan Hanyu-Chen**

14 years old, new world record holder for Junior Mens’ free program score, current USA Junior Championships Silver Medalist

SP - 75.27 (4)

FP - 166.45 (1) (New Junior World Record)

TOTAL - 241.72 (2)

**Bronze Medal -** **Li Jun WU** **(CHI)**

14 years old, current Chinese Junior Champion

Coach: **Han Cong** and **Jin Boyang**

SP - 86.21 (2)

FP - 147.55 (3)

TOTAL - 233.76 (3)

* * *

**Benjamin the FATHER @1shomauno**

Since Nathan+Yuzu named their first kid after me, my wife and I named our kids after them! Meet Nathan Wade-Tachibana (7) and newborn baby girl Yazmin Wade-Tachibana (2mos)

A young boy holds a bundle of pink in his hands, with a sign that says “Fanyu-Chen Stan” balanced off to the side

* * *

**Yuzuru Hanyu @yuzuruhanyuc°** just posted on Instagram!

a photo of a young girl—Kishiko—wearing skates and smiling at the camera. Her hair is pulled up into a tight ballet bun and she is wearing warm clothes. In the background, the Japanese and American flags can both be seen. It is at the Hanyu-Chen’s skating rink in Sendai]

**yuzuruhanyuc°** Kishi has decided she loves skating as much as her oto-chan, papa, and ni-san do! She’s entering her first national competition soon (and she’s only nine years old!!) Watch out for this little monster on the ice in a few years…

* * *

**Figure Skating Results » 20XX-20XX Figure Skating Season » 20XX Japan Junior Nationals - LADIES SINGLES**

**Gold Medal -** **HAIBA Eri**

14 years old, current world record holder for Junior Ladies’ short program score, current Junior Grand Prix Final silver medalist, former Japan Junior Champion, current Junior World Championships bronze medalist

Coach: **Mao Asada** and **Shoma Uno**

SP - 81.05 (1)

FP - 149.39 (2)

TOTAL - 230.44 (1)

**Silver Medal -** **Kanto Yachi**

14 years old, former Japan Junior Championships silver medalist, current Junior Grand Prix Final bronze medalist, current Miyagi Junior Champion

Coach: **Yuzuru Hanyu-Chen** and **Nathan Hanyu-Chen**

SP - 77.39 (2)

FP - 151.93 (1) (Personal Best)

TOTAL - 229.32 (2) (Personal Best)

**Bronze Medal -** **HANYU-CHEN Kishiko**

13 years old, current Miyagi Junior Championships silver medalist

Coach: **Yuzuru Hanyu-Chen** and **Nathan Hanyu-Chen**

SP - 73.76 (5)

FP - 148.89 (3) (Personal Best)

TOTAL - 222.65 (3)

* * *

**Skating News Twitter @figuresk8upd8s**

Benj and Kishi performing an SBS triple axel last week vs their parents’ legendary SBS quad axel from 2023 GPF EX! It’s crazy to think how much the sport has grown since then… Kishiko’s only 13 and doing triple axels and Benjamin is 16 and working on his first quint!

  
two videos, the first one of Kishiko and Benjamin performing a SBS triple axel at the Hanyu-Chen rink wearing matching black pants and purple long-sleeved shirt. Benjamin towers over Kishiko’s shorter frame but the two still manage to land at almost the same time.

The second video is of Nathan and Yuzuru at the 2023 Grand Prix Finals Exhibition. Nathan won gold and Yuzuru won silver. The competition took place a few months after the first video of their side-by-side quad axel was posted. Everyone was expecting them to add the quad axel into their programs, but were disappointed when they didn’t. Nathan would later explain that the two of them didn’t feel comfortable doing the quad axel in such a high-stress environment yet.

However, at the exhibition, after the final bow, Shoma whispered into Yuzuru’s ear and grinned when Yuzuru took off towards Nathan, who was taking a picture with the other Team Raf competitors. After a moment of deliberations, the two began to pick up speed along the edges of the rink. The jumps were not synchronized like they were in the original video, but the crowd still roared with excitement when they both landed.

> **Skating News Twitter @figuresk8upd8s**
> 
> Lol they do sbs so well,,, I think they should just switch to pairs skating!

* * *

**Skating News Twitter @figuresk8upd8s**

Kishi Hanyu-Chen (13) just decided to switch to pairs skating. She has been practicing partners with a rinkmate since a young age but decided to do it competitively this past week. Her partner is Tooru Sawamura (15). They have known each other for 6 years.

> **Skating News Twitter @figuresk8upd8s**
> 
> Guys,,, i can predict the future apparently. 
> 
> **Skating News Twitter @figuresk8upd8s**
> 
> I should learn how to do a quad!!1!11
> 
> **Skating News Twitter @figuresk8upd8s**
> 
> Lmao that aint gonna happen no matter what voodoo shit I try

* * *

**Figure Skating Results » 20XX-20XX Figure Skating Season » 20XX Junior World Championships - PAIRS**

**Gold Medal -** **Tooru SAWAMURA / Kishiko HANYU-CHEN** **(JPN)**

18 and 16 years old, current world record holder for Junior Pairs free program score, current Japan National Champions, current Junior Grand Prix Final gold medalists

Coach: **Yuzuru Hanyu-Chen** and **Nathan Hanyu-Chen**

SP - 77.65 (1) (Season’s Best)

FP - 125.19 (2)

TOTAL - 202.84 (1)

**Silver Medal -** **Dmitri MOZALEV / Annika CHERNOVA** **(RUS)**

15 and 16 years old, current Junior Russion National Champions

Coach: **Eteri Tutberidze** and **Borya Petrov**

SP - 69.08 (3)

FP - 123.51 (3)

TOTAL - 192.59 (2)

**Bronze Medal -** **Adam ANDREWS / Adeline ANDREWS** **(USA)**

18 and 15 years old, current Junior American National Champions

Coach: **Alex Shibutani** , **Maia Shibutani** , and **Vincent Zhou**

SP - 62.22 (6)

FP - 129.51 (1) (Personal Best)

TOTAL - 191.73 (3)

* * *

**Figure Skating Results » 20XX-20XX Figure Skating Season » Event Recaps**

This article includes multiple links. Click the underlined words to access outside media.

Article by Benjamin Tachibana

Hello, hello, hello everyone! It’s ya boi Benjamin back with another recap of the 20XX Junior World Championships in Beijing! This time it's the junior pair skaters. I’ll be talking about the top three, some upsets, and some pleasant surprises!

The results were Tooru Sawamura / Kishiko Hanyu-Chen in first place, Dmitri Mozalev / Annika Chernova in second, and Adam Andrews / Adeline Andrews in third.

Tooru and Kishiko did very well in their last year as Juniors! We are very sad to see them go but they will be competing with much more refined senior skaters. Their lifts—what they are best known for—were actually stunning. This SP was a personal best for the two of them. They will need to get it up a few more points for sure when they become seniors, but their coaches have confirmed that there are a few elements that they have mastered, but ultimately decided to debut in their senior programs… Maybe a SBS quad lutz or quad axel? Or a quint twist? 

Their free program was solid! There were no falls on any elements, but during their twizzles in the second half, Kishiko fell a little behind on timing. Nothing major, but still a little cleaning to do. It was a very emotional and beautiful performance, though. The two ladies I sat next to at the arena were sobbing (haha same). Anyways, I love these two. I’ve been a fan of Kishiko’s fathers (the skating legends Yuzuru and Nathan Hanyu-Chen for the uneducated reader out there) since before the two were a confirmed couple, and seeing her grow so much from their guidance has been such a journey. I can’t wait to see what their senior debut will be like!

Dmitri Mozalev and Annika Chernova are very young and received a very solid score in both the FP and SP. At fifteen and sixteen, they’re bound to grow to amazing heights. They had perfect skates but because of their young age, they were not able to overcome the technical score that Tooru and Kishiko have under wraps. However, their PCS were very high and their free skate program is so much fun! I hope they’ll keep it for next year. (But with different costumes. Please, Eteri, I beg you.)

All in all, it was a very solid performance this year. They weren’t able to overcome Sawamura and Hanyu-Chen, but that’s likely due to the age gap. And, remember, Mozalev and Chernova are a relatively knew pair; Mozalev had a different partner two seasons ago, who retired due to a severe injury and Eteri pulled Chernova from singles and they’ve been a pair ever since. (Although, to be fair, Chernova had always been a pair skater, she just never competed because she couldn’t find a single partner that would commit.) So these are some really great results for a “new” team!

Adam and Adeline Andrews had a rough start this competition. These two siblings were one of the favorites to win the competition, along with Tooru and Kishiko (and they are my favorite junior pair team currently), but two major falls in the short program set them in sixth place going into the free. I was surprised they fell—Adam on their triple axel SBS and Addy on their quad sal throw—because they are known for their consistency, especially with their quad throws. 

But oh my god, that free program…

That was magical. It was already emotional to begin with, and with some of Nathan Hanyu-Chen’s masterful choreography, the step sequences made me want to cry. Literally. In case you didn’t know, the story they portrayed was inspired off that old movie with Tom Cruise, Oblivion, that got really bad ratings for some reason. Some of the soundtrack was sampled for their FS and it was beautiful. The story was brought to new heights because of the desperation to redeem themselves from their short program mishap and while it wasn’t enough to bring them to first, it still got them on the podium. I’m so proud of my Andrews Siblings (coached by the other pair of famous siblings, the ShibSibs!). And of course Vincent Zhou as their technical jump coach. (The Andrews are the culmination of the entire creative collaboration of the 2010-2020 generation of American skaters. Wow.) They had one minor stumble in the FS but it was pretty much perfect compared to their SP. The PCS scores were through the roof—and they were truly deserved.

It has been a journey and a half. I’m sure the Andrews Siblings will dominate their last year on the junior circuit, especially without their biggest competition—Tooru and Kishiko—there. As for my fav Japanese pair… I’m so excited to see what they’ll do for their senior debut. I’m sure Nathan has some spectacular choreography planned and, likewise, Yuzuru has been coaching them through some pretty crazy lifts.

Next I’ll talk about the Senior Men’s World Championships where the other Hanyu-Chen (my boy Benji!) took gold! Stay tuned!

Twitter: **@Orange_Analytics°**

Twitter: **@1shomauno**

Instagram: **@1shomauno**

Author’s Bio: _Benjamin (Ben) Tachibana is a thirty-two-year-old Japanese-American entrepreneur from Orange County, California where he is the CEO of his own data analytics company. He is a lifetime fan of figure skating and his firm has been chosen to calculate the scores for state-wide as well as national skating competitions. Ben is married to Margareta (Maggie) Wade-Tachibana, a reporter on Orange County 13 News. Together, they have two children: Nathan Wade-Tachibana and Yazmin Wade-Tachibana._

* * *

**Nathan Chen @nathanhchen°** just posted on Instagram!

a collection of three photos:

In the first one, Yuzuru is laying on the couch, toddler Benjamin curled up to his side, with baby Kishiko held tightly in his arms, even in his restful state. All three bore similar expressions of tuckered-out abandon, mouths open as they slept. 

The second photo is of Nathan kissing a pre-teen Kishiko on the cheek, who is dressed in a blue figure skating dress and has a bronze medal around her neck. Off to their side, Yuzuru is holding a much-larger Benjamin in his arms as well, and the teen is showing off his gold medal to his Oto-san, even though he is being smothered in a tight hug. With further research done, one can infer that the photo was taken after the Junior Grand Prix finals, where both the Hanyu-Chen children medaled; Kishiko on her first eligible year as a junior and Benjamin in his last year before transferring to seniors.

Finally, the last photo is obviously the most recent. It is the clearest and most vibrant of the three pictures and the kids in it look much older than before. Two rings of the Olympics logo are visible off to the right-hand side, the rest cut out of the photo. Benjamin, now a young adult and taller than both his parents, holds up a gold medal and a silver medal proudly. Kishiko, on the other hand, holds up two golds while Tooru does the same. Nathan holds up an American flag behind Benjamin while Yuzuru holds up a Japanese flag behind Kishiko and Tooru. All four are smiling brightly.

**nathanhchen°** i took the first photo the day Kishi became ours… look how much my two babies have grown! (and look how much Yuzuru has NOT aged at all) Now they’re both winning medals and being all accomplished *wipes tear*. Anyways, **@kishiko.hanyu.chen** and **@sawamura.kangaroo** congrats on gold in both the pairs event and team event (for Japan woot woot!) and to **@benjamin.hc** for gold in the individual and silver in team (‘murica!!) and not to mention his medals from the last winter olympics… now his baby sister’s followed in his path! **@yuzuruhanyuc** , i think we’ve done a good job as parents, don’t you? The hanyu-chens have taken over the olympics!! (p.s. I love you, my ikigais<3)

88.5k likes | 1.4k comments

* * *

**Yuzuru Hanyu @yuzuruhanyuc°** just posted on Instagram!

a photo of Nathan laying on the beach, with Kishiko, Tooru, Benjamin, and Benjamin’s girlfriend messing around in the water, obviously screaming and laughing hard as they attempt to drench one another childishly with bigger splashes, even though all are already young adults. The Hanyu-Chen family is somewhere with clear skies and an obviously tropical setting—maybe an island in the Carribbean? 

Nathan has sunglasses on and is resting in the shade of an umbrella with a binder labelled “FORMATIONS AND STEP LAYOUTS” laying in the sand beside him. In his hands, he holds a fruity-looking drink—which is obviously less palatable than it looks, as condensation is drenching the glass but the drink is not even half gone—in a toast-like position while Yuzuru’s hand, extended with a matching drink, is raised to meet his. Nathan has a resigned look on his face as he looks towards the camera, like Yuzuru forced him to put down his work, hold the cup, and take the picture (which is exactly what happened).

**yuzuruhanyuc°** dear **@nathanhchen** , you’re a dork, you’re clumsy, and you make me question your sanity half the time, but you’re also the most humble, talented, and caring person I’ve ever met. I’ve won a lot of medals in my lifetime but finding you is still (and always will be) my greatest accomplishment. You and our two amazing kids ( **@benjamin.hc @kiss.hanyu.chen** ) are my ikigais 生き甲斐. Happy wedding anniversary, my love. A toast to many more. アイシテル

92.3k likes | 1.8k comments

**Author's Note:**

> I think I have one more fic in store for this verse. just a short one, and it will probably take me a million years, but it will come eventually.


End file.
